The present invention relates to III-nitride device technology.
III-nitride, because of its high bandgap, is suitable for high voltage power applications. According to a known design, a III-nitride power device may be fabricated by forming a III-nitride heterojunction over a silicon substrate.
It is also known that integrated circuits for driving power devices such as III-nitride power devices can be formed in silicon using, for example, CMOS technology.
Given the desire to lower power consumption and/or increase switching speed by reducing interconnection inductance and resistance, it is desirable to position, for example, an integrated driver circuit (IC) close to a power device.
In a device according to present invention an IC is formed in a silicon body a surface of which also serves as a substrate for a III-nitride device, such as a III-nitride power device. The IC and the power device can be then operatively coupled, whereby an integrated device may be obtained.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the invention which refers to the accompanying drawings.